1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method and device with intelligent media management.
2. Introduction
As background, many wireless communication devices, such as smart phones and tablets, can barely get through a day on a single charge with normal use. With high use, or if the user cannot charge a wireless communication device at the end of the day, then a user will be left with a dead battery, resulting in a non-operational wireless communication device.
Power drain of a wireless communication device can be excessive when streaming media content, such as online audio and video content.
Pandora is a popular software application (App), available on a number of different mobile device operating systems including Windows and Android. Within this application, a user is able to “stream” desired music content to their mobile wireless communication device, such as E-reader, cell phone, automobile player, tablet and MP3 and MP4 players.
Shazam is another popular software application, also available on a number of different operating system (OS) platforms. Upon execution, Shazam prompts a user to direct a device microphone towards a source of music content. After “listening” for a short period of time, the song is analyzed (via a “fingerprinting” process, as identified by Wikipedia) and identified. The name of the song and musician is then made available to the user.
It would be considered an improvement in the art, if a wireless communication device with intelligent media management, could help to minimize or reduce power drain when consuming media, and particularly streaming media content.
It would be considered an improvement in the art, if wireless communication devices such as cell phones, tablets, Ipads, Ipods, MP3 audio players and MP4 video players, could play locally stored media content, directly from its local memory, if available in local memory or local library, rather than stream media content from a media content provider. This replacing of streaming media content with locally stored media content could provide an enhancement in minimizing power drain by virtue of eliminating the current drain associated with the file streaming activity.
There is a need for methods and devices with intelligent media management, to better manage media and power drain in a wireless communication device.
It would be considered an improvement in the art, if wireless communication method and devices with enhanced media management were developed.
Thus, a method and device with intelligent media management that addresses these needs, would be considered an improvement in the art.